<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letter from Sissy by MissCellophane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667395">Letter from Sissy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane'>MissCellophane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Ideas I Had [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Letters, Light Angst, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Season 2 spoilers, Spoilers, This is technically Gen because this Vanya hasn’t met Sissy yet, Timeline What Timeline, lightly edited, sissy sends a letter, some anyway, to a point anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter arrives at the doorstep of the academy addressed to Vanya, only problem is she doesn’t know a “Sissy” but the letter makes her heart clench anyway.</p><p>Or Sissy sends a letter to the academy but the Vanya who gets it, hasn’t met her yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vanya Hargreeves/Sissy Cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Ideas I Had [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The umbrella academy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letter from Sissy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own TUA </p><p>Slight spoilers for Season two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a loud knock at the door, interrupting what was becoming a very tense conversation and Vanya couldn’t help the quiet breath of relief she gave when all talking abruptly stopped. </p><p>Luther glanced at the door warily, “Anybody expecting something?” </p><p>“No.” Diego bit out, standing up with a dagger ready.</p><p>There was another knock.</p><p>“Should-should somebody get that?” Vanya asked cautiously.</p><p>“I’ll do it.” Luther and Diego said at the same time. They shared a glare, “No, I’ll do it.” They echoed again.</p><p>Vanya looked at the others but Klaus was chugging some type of alcohol she didn’t want to know the name of, Allison was trying to get Luther and Diego to stop arguing, and Five was nowhere to be found.</p><p>“I’ll get it.” Vanya sighed, they, of course, didn’t seem to hear her so she slipped away and headed for the front door. </p><p>There was another knock, more impatient this time. She peered through the eye hole to see a man in his mid to late thirties wearing a mail-man uniform, he was tapping his foot and glancing around the front door with a look of annoyance, warily she opened the door before he could knock again. </p><p>“Yes?” She asked softly, curious despite herself. She knew she should be more concerned, should be more cautious according to Five but this man seemed harmless enough.</p><p>The man perked up when he saw her, “Hi! Sorry to bother you, I’m from the postal office, we found this letter that was addressed to this house but was never sent.” He held up an envelope that looked like it was decades old, slightly yellowed and crumpled as if it was stuffed somewhere and forgotten about before being rescued.</p><p>“A letter? To who?” She asked, she figured it would just be an old fan letter for one of her siblings that got lost in transit. </p><p>The man looked the letter over before flipping it to show her, “A Vanya Hargreeves?” He replied.</p><p>Vanya startled, “Me? Why would someone send me a letter?” She took it gently, almost cradling it in her hands.</p><p>The man shrugged “Don’t know but it looks like it’s been there for decades, I said we should throw it out but Lucy, my boss, said to just deliver it, so here, consider it delivered. Good day.” </p><p>He tilted his head at her then left. </p><p>She watched him go until he disappeared out of sight then closed the door, leaning against it and looking at the letter. Who could possibly send her a letter? And surely, it couldn’t be decades old if it was sent to her, right? It’s not an old fan letter that got lost, it couldn’t be. She wasn’t well known enough for that. But then, who? </p><p>She stared at the ink that scrawled out her name, whoever sent it had nice handwriting. It wasn’t perfect, but the way the cursive curved her name made her smile. Her eyes drifted up to the corner of the envelope but there was no return address or name of the sender, just her name and address scrawled on the front in crooked cursive.</p><p>She swallowed, raising her other hand to open it then paused, what if this letter was a trap? Or if it wasn’t actually meant for her? What if it was a fan letter but they just got the name wrong? She wasn’t sure if she wanted to find out but something pushed her to open it. Something flipped in her stomach as soon as she saw that hand writing, almost as if she knew it, as if she’s seen it somewhere before. In another life perhaps? </p><p>Whatever it was, Vanya found herself slitting the envelope open with her thumb, being careful not to rip the old paper too badly, she only half succeeded. The old paper ripped easily but she tugged her thumb too far down and caused a jagged edge to appear. She grimaced at it but continued on, pulling out the paper and inspecting it, making sure she didn’t rip it on accident. </p><p>It was fine and she blew out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.</p><p>She hesitated again before sighing and unfolding the paper. It was filled with that same crooked cursive from the front. Her gaze drifted over it before being pulled to the top-</p><p>
  <em> Dear Vanya, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Honey, love, I don’t know if you’ll get this or even when. God, I hope you get it. I hope I got the timing right. You didn’t really say an exact date but I hope the guys at the postal office will make sure this gets to you when the time is right. I have so many things to tell you. So many things I didn’t get to say when we last saw each other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As you can probably tell, Harlan and I made it to my friend's place. She’s been great. She’s helping me look for a job and a new place to stay, she won’t even take any of the money from my coffee jar! I bet you two would get along well. She’s patient with Harlan and she is wonderful but she’s not you.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even as I write this, all I can think about is you and how we parted. Harlan misses you! He’s even started speaking! Small things, mostly just short words but he talks about you. He started listening to Heifetz and some guy named Enescu. I think you corrupted him. He loves the violin. He listens to it all the time. I wish I could have heard you play. I bet you sounded beautiful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I miss you too. There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t. I think about it sometimes. What it would have been like to say yes. To have gone with you. To still be with you.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It hurts to know we may never see each other again. But you better not come back unless you know it’s safe! I know you! I know you’re thinking about it but you promised me. And you better keep that promise or I’ll be- </em>
</p><p>There was a scratched out line, as if the person writing didn’t like what they wrote.</p><p>
  <em> Promise me, you’ll stay safe, honey. I couldn’t handle it if you were hurt. I- </em>
</p><p>Another scratched out line.</p><p>
  <em> Love, I know it’s difficult. Being so far away from each other. But you’re a strong person. I know that. And I don’t blame you for anything that happened. So don’t you dare blame yourself either! I will find a way to show up and tell you how wrong you are myself. Don’t take that as encouragement either, please.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t blame your siblings either, even if I still find that giant of a man worrying. Don’t let him push you around. I don’t know what he did but he shouldn’t be so easily forgiven. Promise me baby, you’ll be careful. Promise that you’ll look after yourself?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you. I probably love you more than I ever loved anyone, even that wretched husband of mine. It broke my heart to tell you no. But it was the right thing. As much as it pains me, there’s no way Harlan and I could have settled properly. I just know it in my bones.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wish there was a way. Believe me, If there was a way for us, without any problems, I would take it in a heartbeat.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t forget me, but please don’t let me get in the way of you being happy. If you find someone else that you love, with all your heart, take it. Be happy. Let them love you the way I couldn’t.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yours sincerely, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sissy  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> P.S  Harlan says Hi.  </em>
</p><p>Vanya slid down the door, shocked and confused. She dragged her eyes away from the paper when she saw water hit the page, she quickly raised a hand to her eyes. Shit. She was crying. Why was she crying? Who was this Sissy? Why did she sound like she knew Vanya? Vanya didn’t even recognize her name or this Harlan. </p><p>But most importantly, why did Vanya feel like her heart was breaking? </p><p>“Vanya? Oh my god, Vanya!? Are you okay?” </p><p>“I-“</p><p>Vanya couldn’t speak past the tears, she blinked rapidly, her sister slid down to sit next to her, a look of concern on her face.</p><p>“Are you okay?” She repeated softly, curling an arm around her, she glanced at the paper in Vanya’s hand, “What’s that in your hand? A letter? What’s it say? Who’s it from?”</p><p>Vanya swallowed thickly “I- I don’t- I don’t know.”</p><p>“You don’t know?” </p><p>Vanya shook her head, curling closer to Allison. She squeezed her eyes shut, hand tightening on the letter and cried.</p><p>“I don’t know.” </p><p>She didn’t know. But she could feel her soul crying out, her heart shattering and she couldn’t explain why. Why this letter, addressed to her from some woman she didn’t know, was making her feel like she lost something. Like a part of her was stuck in a place she couldn’t reach.</p><p>“I don’t know. But it hurts.”</p><p>And it did hurt. It hurt really bad. But she also felt relieved in a way, as if something in her shifted. Somehow this letter changed her life and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This thought hit me and I just had to write it. It’s lightly edited right now but I might come back and clean it up a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>Tumblr: MissCellophane-ao3</p><p> </p><p>P.s I’m so glad so many of you seem to like this story! I’m sorry I don’t reply to comments right away if at all but know I do read and enjoy every one ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>